Doctor Who: Sound and How to Stop It Part 1
by AndyTheWriter
Summary: Victorian London. Will and the Doctor meet, before plummeting into danger in the form of Baggar- a man whose mortality is questionable.


_**Doctor Who Episode One: Sound and How to Stop It- Part 1**_

_The ground was covered, with filth and mire; and mingling with the fog, which seemed to rest upon the chimney-tops, hung heavily above. Above it was the ink stained sky; the poison sky. And below it, below the construction towers and partly assembled brick works, below the houses built on flimsy timber slates and there windows with curtains of towels, was a dirty labyrinth known as Soho- east of Victorian London. _

_A man, brown haired and eyed, wearing a long overcoat and slim trousers, barely fitting his burly framework. He wore a deerstalker cap on his head; his hair loose at the sides. Eyes stuck out of his skull, along with his teeth. Eccentric, was he. And was known for being quirky. Very wealthy, also. He owned an estate in the top end of Soho. His title was the Doctor._

_Early morning. The newspapers had arrived in the corner shops, arriving at the back of horse and carriages. The Doctor meandered through the cobbles of streets to his local shop and purchased a paper. He stood and saw a child. Blue eyed and brown haired. Little rags. Blue feet, pale, coughing and splurging. Limped and covered in rashes._

"_You don't look in fine feather little one," said the Doctor- a deep voice, but kind and jubilant._

"_A phantom is after me, mister, run whilst you can!" shouted Will- a teen's voice._

"_You're delirious child." _

_From the shadows, in an authentic black gown, was a humanoid being. _

"_Unravel your robes, sir, we're Victorian, not Egyptian," said the Doctor._

"_And you think I have a choice? How primitive," replied Baggar. _

"_You leave this poor boy alone; can't you see he is unwell?" _

"_I shall cure his illness with a gunshot to the head, if you shan't stop your mouth."_

_The Doctor stared at the man. He took his newspaper from his top inside pocket and glanced at it. It read, 'Man Kills Children'._

"_I do say, old boy, you're the spitting image of this man," said the Doctor._

_Aggressive in walk, the man marched toward the Doctor and wrenched the paper out of his hands. _

"_I see I have gained a spectator, never the mind, the police are empty between the ears," said Baggar._

_He scrunched the paper up and threw it on the ground._

"_I know a hawk from a handsaw. Your ventures turn a deaf ear to the law. You murder children, do you not?" asked the Doctor._

"_If I were to do so, how would you halt my actions, you're just a Victorian half wit? And I am Baggar! The man whose heartbeat is of sound, "said Baggar._

"_You shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I am the Doctor," said the Doctor._

_The Doctor dug into his front pocket. He dragged out a kazoo. And blew it. Its noise threw Baggar to the ground. He was unanimated on the floor. The Doctor walked off heroically. _

"_Pardon me mister, but what on earth did you just do?" questioned Will._

"_Never you mind, now where is your residence, I shall escort you home," said the Doctor._

"_You're standing on it mister. Tis the street." _

"_How unfortunate. What is your name little one?" _

"_William, sir, Will for short. I prefer Will," answered Will, "Now, tell me sir, who was that chap in black, is he dead?"_

"_Stop with the questions boy, now come with me," said the Doctor._

"_Where, sir," replied Will._

"_We're going to the police."_

_Footsteps, across a narrow and stinking and fogbound cobbled alleyway, bent with the flimsy buildings. _

"_Here we are the coroners." _

"_Dirty rats they are, you shan't get their attention, they do knout."_

"_And how are you so sure ma' boy?" _

"_Sure as anything, sir." _

"_I've got the feeling you want to keep your antics behind closed doors. Are you on the run?"_

"_Yes, sir, I mugged one of the pigs cause they were given me bad lucks, sir, he saw ma' face."_

"_No worries child. Stand guard of Baggar," said the Doctor._

"_Who sir?" asked Will._

"_The man who was messing around with the gun." _

"_Yes, sir."_

_Will wandered off. He uncertainly ran, then walked and then jogged, squirming in sweat and bathing nerve. Until he arrived. Baggar was gone. Meanwhile..._

"_What do you mean, can't help?" asked the Doctor._

"_These strange incidents have been going on all blooming' week. And I'm dying for a kip. Me and me men will come tomorrow, sir, now will you please return home," replied the policeman. _

"_Useless. He will strike again, you know, the man will do it again. Or not."_

"_Or not? Then why bother?"_

"_No, I didn't mean that. Maybe he's no man at all."_

_Running. Heavy footsteps became apparent, then immanent, then tangible. The policeman raised his firearm and the Doctor stepped back, could this be Baggar? _


End file.
